Automated placement of objects in robotic task execution may generally be done in a few different ways. For example, object placement may be performed by specifying a particular location in a predetermined coordinate frame. Alternatively, object placement may be performed by analyzing an environment and determining a stable location for the object. In addition, automated object placement may include analyzing prior data about object placement by humans to determine object locations or may work in collaboration with a human to determine the location for the object.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.